Knives and Roses
by Fiora Visirel
Summary: Malfoy is a little obsessive about a certain thing... if i get around to it and add other entries, there /may/ be slash ^_^... r/r


Excerpt form Draco Malfoy's diary August 28 (muggle time)  
  
I sat on the train with my forehead in my hands, tugging at my hair. "Damn it! I have to stop this. It's happening again. I need it, I need that instantaneous high. No, I must fight the urge." I thought to myself. I reached into my luggage and found my dagger missing, I knew that I had it with me when I boarded the train at Kings Cross Station. I was positive that no one knew of this obsession of mine, however, I had a hunch that the thief was Potter. My only problem with asking him is if he did not take it he would know my secret. I contemplated on how I was going to ask him about my dagger. I had just arrived at a conclusion when the door to my compartment slid open rather swiftly and in the door way stood "the dream team." Something in that mudblood Granger's hand caught my eye.  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell is this?" Weasley said pointing to the object in Granger's hand, which happened to be my dagger.  
  
"Don't be a dumb ass Weasley, what does it look like to you? Something new? Oh, wait! That's right everything you have is second hand. It's my dagger, what else would it be?"  
  
"Ron, Hermione, go back to our compartment and let me handle this." Harry said as Hermione handed him the dagger and left with Ron. "Alright, Malfoy, I want a straight answer from you. Why do you have this dagger in your possession?"  
  
"Well Potter, you aren't the genius everyone thinks you are now are you? Why do you think I have it? Perhaps I keep it as a pet. Also, if you know what's good for you, I suggest that you bloody well keep your nose out of my business."  
  
"That's not a straight answer, Malfoy. I'm not leaving until I know what you're doing with this dagger."  
  
"Alright Potter, have it your way. If anyone finds out about this Potter, if you tell anyone, I swear I'll get Snape and Filch after you. Then we'll see that your perfect record will not be too perfect and not even Dumbledore would be able to get you out of this one." Alright, call me crazy for deciding to confide in Potter, but for some reason he seems trustworthy. What was I saying? Potter, trustworthy? Oh man, I had to be on something in order to be thinking like this.  
  
Just then I came up with something that could make this experience a little fun. I decided to invite him into the compartment, shut and locked the compartment door, and closed the blinds. I told him to sit next to me. He walked towards me rather reluctantly. "Come on Potter, my bark is worse than my bite." He sat down next to me, looking at me suspiciously. Potter handed me the dagger after some convincing. I took the leather handle in my left hand. I then clasped my right hand around the smooth, small, sharp, silver blade and slowly slid the blade through my hand. Ah, the feeling of pain and ecstasy at the same time. A thin line of sticky, crimson, metallic liquid rolled down the palm of my hand. Yes, the liquid of life. The liquid which I've craved since the moment I stepped on the Hogwarts Express a couple hours ago.  
  
A look of horror and confusion shot across Potter's face. He looked like he was going to flee when I grabbed hold of his wrist. "Where do you think you are going, Potter?  
  
"What the hell is that all about Malfoy? I'm leaving. I don't want to take part in any of this."  
  
I drew him closer to me and I grabbed my dagger in my free hand.  
  
"Malfoy, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
  
Ignoring this comment, I took the dagger and slit the palm of his hand. He flinched at the brief moment of pain. I smiled and watched as the sticky, crimson liquid flowed down his fingers like a narrow river. I leaned over to his hand. He tried to pull his hand away, but he was unsuccessful.  
  
"Malfoy, I don't know what kind of sick, deranged things you have in mind, but I want you to let me go now!"  
  
"Come now Potter, you didn't think I'd let you in on my little secret without having a little fun first. Besides, you are going to have to learn to live a little, expand your horizon. Plus, if I were you, I'd let that blood dry so you can wash it off without looking suspicious." He seemed to loosen up a bit. I proceeded to slide the dagger once more across his palm. The narrow river of the sticky, metallic, crimson blood reappeared on his hand. I looked into his eyes and smiled. I could see curiosity and fear.  
  
After placing my dagger in my lap, I moved his palm towards me once more. I started to lap up this life giving liquid. My tongue slid across the metallic life as I looked at him again. He seemed to want to run, but I could see something was keeping him in my presence. I was curious. Have I given him the same obsession that I have? I was just about to say something to him when he got up and slowly walked to the door. "Remember Potter, not a word to anyone. Not even Weasley or Granger, do you hear?" He nodded and walked out of the door looking stunned.  
  
I don't what drove me to do this, but I followed him back to his compartment. He was about to walk inside when I grabbed his shoulder causing him to turn around. "Potter, meet me tomorrow night in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. I have a couple things to say to you. Come alone." He looked at me curiously, shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure, why not?"  
  
We were about a half an hour, muggle time, away from Hogwarts when I left to go back to my compartment. I packed up my dagger, placing it carefully in a spot where I was sure it wouldn't fall out again. I then proceeded to change into my robes. Then the thought occurred to me that I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts and have never been able make my two obsessions meet. The longer I thought about it, the more hooked I became on the idea that I shall have the two converge tomorrow night.  
  
I arrived at Hogwarts a half an hour later excited about the banquet that was to greet me. Everyone left the train in their usual fashion. For some reason, I wasn't able to find my henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle. So, I left the train and boarded the carriages by myself and I was told to sit in the carriage with the "dream team." "Just when I thought things were going so well, I get stuck with the bloody "dream team"," I thought to myself. I got into the carriage and was greeted by the questioning once again. Potter sat next to Weasley in the corner, rather quiet. I was so lucky to be stuck next to that mudblood. She would not shut up about the rules I was breaking and the reasons why I shouldn't have a dagger in my possession. Weasley kept on questioning Potter about what was eating him up all of a sudden. He replied with a shake of his head, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it. Granger kept going on about the dagger.  
  
"Granger, will you shut up? I get the fucking point. I shouldn't have a bloody dagger. I thought I told all three of you to keep your noses bloody well out of my business, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you did, but I'm only trying to get you to see what you are doing to your record if you are caught with that thing." Granger replied in an "as-a- matter-of-fact" tone of voice.  
  
"No one will know about it if you keep your mouth shut about it Granger!"  
  
After what felt like an eternity, we pulled up to the castle. "Finally!" I thought to myself. "Any longer with them, I swear, I would have had to kill Granger."  
  
I walked into the castle and was greeted by Crabbe and Goyle. "Where have you two idiots been? I know I enjoyed my ride to the castle with the "dream team." How was yours? Do you know what? Don't even answer me. I don't want to know. Let's just get inside and find a seat at the table."  
  
The food was excellent as usual. I just wish we didn't have to sit too close to those pesky Gryffindors. Lucky me, I sat behind Granger again. Talk about destroying a perfectly good meal. Afterwards, I decided to go to the dungeon alone. I've been sitting on my bed thinking of what to say when I meet up with Potter tomorrow night. Right now, I am currently devising a plan that'll bring my two obsessions together tomorrow night. I can't wait. I'll write about it tomorrow. 


End file.
